I Need You
by pizzaxyork
Summary: Chloe is the new girl at Barden High School. What happens when Beca falls in love with her but she's still with Aubrey?
1. Chapter 1

Beca woke up next to a snoring Aubrey. She checked the time and saw that it was 7:30. They had an hour left until they had to be at school, so she woke Aubrey up. "Aub, wake up. It's time to get ready, we only have an hour left till school starts", said Beca as she lightly shook her girlfriend.

Aubrey was Beca's girlfriend; they had been dating since their sophomore year when Beca asked Aubrey to be her girlfriend when they were at a party. Although Beca knew that Aubrey cheated on her many times with both guys and girls, she never broke up with her. They both claimed that they loved each other, when they really did not. Beca did not really know why she was still with her. She thought that maybe it was because she did not want to be alone.

Aubrey groaned, "Five more minutes." "Ugh fine, whatever." Beca got up and got dressed in her outfit, which always consisted of a t-shirt and jeans. Then, headed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. As she was looking in the mirror, she felt two arms wrap around her waist. "Good morning", said Aubrey. "Morning Aub", replied Beca, using Aubrey's nickname. Beca turned around in her arms and kissed her full on the lips. "You ready for school?" Beca asked Aubrey. "Yeah, let's go", she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

At lunch, Beca and Aubrey were sitting at their usual table with Aubrey's friends when Chloe passed Beca, looking for a table to sit at. Beca called her name and Chloe turned around. "Oh hey Beca, do you mind if I sit with you? I don't know anybody else here", asked Chloe. "No, I don't mind at all. Here, sit next to me", Beca patted the seat next to her and Chloe sat down. The whole time, Aubrey was staring at two of them. "Bitch", Aubrey muttered under her breath. "What was that, Aub?" Beca asked her. "Oh nothing, Hun", Aubrey kissed Beca.

"Are you two are dating?" Chloe asked both of them. "Yes, we are. We have been dating for two years", Aubrey responded. "Awe, that's so cute", Chloe said. Aubrey rolled her eyes at Chloe when Beca was not looking. Chloe was confused as to why Aubrey rolled her eyes; she only complimented her relationship.

The rest of lunch went by slow. Aubrey kept glaring at Chloe every time she got a chance to. Beca was oblivious to the tension that filled the air. Chloe tried to ignore her and finish her lunch. She did not have a clue why Aubrey was being mean when she had said or done nothing wrong.

The bell for their next class rand and Chloe jumped out of her seat and walked as fast as she could to her next class. Not that she was worried about being late; it was just that she wanted to get away from Aubrey. "She does know that was have five minutes to get to class, right? She's not going to be late", said Beca. "She's just weird", replied Aubrey. "No, she's not" "Whatever, let's go", a frustrated Aubrey said as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and walked with her to their next class.

It was Beca's last class of the day, which was P.E. She hated that class and contemplated on skipping, but something told her not to. As she was changing out, she noticed a red head also changing. She knew it was Chloe; she could tell because of her fiery red hair. Beca found herself checking Chloe out, but stopped as soon as Chloe turned around and saw her. "Oh hey, Beca", said Chloe. "Hi", Beca replied. "I'm so glad I have you for this class. I don't know anyone here. You are the only friend I have made today. I met some other girls, but they seemed really mean."

"There's a lot of mean girls in this school. Starting with my girlfriend", Beca chuckled. "Wait, if you say she's mean, then why are you going out with her?" Chloe was confused "I really don't know. I mean, we've been together for two years; which is a long time. Anyways, let's get going" Beca didn't like talking about why she was still with Aubrey, that's why she changed the subject.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Beca and Chloe walked into the parking lot and talked until they reached Chloe's car. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go look for Aubrey now. "Okay, see you later", Chloe said as she got in her car and drove away.  
_

The next Monday, Chloe woke up to the sound of her parents fighting. "Ugh, not again", she groaned. "I hate it when they fight", she said as she got up to shower.  
After she changed into her outfit for the day and applied her makeup on, she went downstairs to find both her parents gone and her little brother, Joseph, sitting at the kitchen table. "Good morning, Joe", said Chloe. "Morning Chlo", he replied. "Where's mom and dad?", Chloe asked her brother. "Dad went to work and mom said she 'needed some air", Joseph said using air quotations. Chloe sighed. Everytime their parents had a fight, Chloe's mom, Lillian, had always claimed she needed space. But in reality, she just wanted to go waste her husband's money on clothes and jewelry. Marcus didn't care what his wife did with his money, because they were rich. He owned his own business, one which was big, so he made a lot of money.  
"Ugh. She didn't even make you breakfast", Chloe said as she started making blueberry pancakes for herself and her little brother. "Thanks sis", Joseph said as he finished eating. They both grabbed their bags and got in Chloe's car.  
After Chloe dropped off Joseph at school, she headed straight to school. She had hoped today would be better than yesterday.  
As soon as she got off her car, she spotted Beca and Aubrey arguing a few cars away from her. Beca then turned and walked away from her girlfriend. She then spotted Chloe and jogged over to her. "Chloe!" "Oh, hey Beca", Chloe looked behind her and saw that Aubrey was running after Beca. "Hello Aubrey" Beca turned around as soon as Chloe said that. Aubrey just rolled her eyes and walked away. "Um okay, what was that about?", asked Chloe. "Don't mind her, she's just in a bad mood." "Oh..um sorry for being nosy, but why were you two fighting?", asked a curious Chloe. "Nothing, it's stupid." "I bet it's not, just tell me", insisted Chloe. "Well, a friend of Aubrey's told Aubrey that she saw you and I kiss on Friday in the locker room" "Whoa um that's.. I don't even know what to say" "Yeah, I know. I told her that it was all a lie and you probably aren't even into girls", Beca explained. "Funny you said that. I actually am", said Chloe. Beca chuckled. "What are you laughing at?", Chloe asked in a playful way. "Nothing, just never pegged you as a lesbian" "Well I mean, gender doesn't matter to me. I don't really like to label my sexuality." "I see. Well, we should probably get to class. The bell's about to ring and I don't want to be late." As soon as Beca said that, they both walked to their physics class.  
Meanwhile, in Aubrey's english class, Stacie pulled out her phone and texted Aubrey. 'So Bree did you confront Beca about the whole kissing thing?' 'Yeah this morning. I told her what Cori told me. She only said that it was all a lie and Chloe isn't even a lesbian' 'omg what a liar. she's totally a lesbian. I saw her checking me out the other day' 'wow what a slut ' 'i know. so wanna come over to my house today?' 'sure ;)' 'alright so i guess i'll see you tonight ;)'


End file.
